LOST HOPE
by lisa idah
Summary: Hermione notices that Draco has changed , has he changed for the best or worst as feelings start rising Hermione's life is about to change
1. Chapter 1 changes

AUTHER: so this is my second fan fiction though my first one innocence was never finished I lost the documents for it hopefully this one I will finish it and go back to the first one take it easy on me. My grammar is not the best and I will try my best in editing and love dramione,

DISCALMER: I DO NOY OWN HARRY POTTER ITS ALL WORKS OF J.K ROWLINGS

RATING: M

PARING: DRACO AND HERMIONE

TIME: at Hogwarts before the war sometime the begin of sixth year

CHAPTER: 1 CHANGE

I don't know what made me wake up in the middle of the night to roam the hallways of Hogwarts maybe it was the nightmares I've been having but this night was going to change my life in a way I never thought.

I had given up on sleep at this point I walked towards the observatory taking care that no one else was around I mean who would be awake at this time? A small voice in my head replied .you.

At first glance I thought I was alone I walked straight to the large open windows starling at the moon then I heard his voice , ''so you can't sleep either '' his voice was like a whisper saying the words as a statement than a question ,there was something different about the way he spook and stood up to his full height he slowly made his way towards me ,I realised that I had not seen him since school started not that I was looking for him or anything it's just that never mind.

Yeah I said nervously ,I see he said stepping into the moonlight it's been long since I saw him I think the last time I saw him he was still insulting me every time he glanced my way four months ago or was it six .

He had grown tall as he stood next to me not only that but also more build not in the muscle man kind but more grown into his body his platinum blond hair had grown longer and was in messy bangs around his face it looked like he kept running his hands through it trying to keep it out of his face, he no longer looked like the ill spoiled ferrate face DRACO MALFOY I knew he looked broken for some reason, I realised he had been talking when I snapped back to reality.

Want a drink it just might knock you out he said, no thanks and how did you manage to get alcohol in the school I thought all bags have to through check in. he stared at me with his grey eyes they looked dark under the moonlight, he laughed not the laugh you laugh when you hear a joke, his laugh was a mocking one. Still the goodie two shoes huh GRANGER; I see you still don't have any good insults huh MALFOY I rebattled. He shagged his shoulders and stared off the window drawing the bottle to his lips and downing the last remaining liquid in his mouth.

I couldn't stop staring at him for some strange reason I think I was attracted to him I mean am not blind and ask any girl who their thought was the most good-looking guy in the school majority would pick MALFOY, they must be a reason all girls in slytherin call him a ''SEX GOD'' I mean who came up with that name.

'' Keep staring much longer and you will burn a hole in me GRANGER ''he caught me staring I felt my checks burn with embarssament, I was just wondering why you up here soaking, nice save I gave myself a nod of approval for the save. ''who said I was soaking?'' I mean you are in a dark corner drinking alone that's pretty much the definition of soaking. ''Maybe I enjoy drinking alone in dark corners nothing wrong with that '' sure unless you are emu nothing wrong at all, I said.

His laugh came out like a breath you have been holding for a long time has just been released like he was letting go of something it made me feel good knowing that I made him laugh for some reason I wanted to hear his laugh again .

So what's the real reason you up here his mood changed a dark shadow cast itself on his face as the smile faded away he looked at me right at me straight into my eyes ,for what felt like hours then I felt his lips on mine I wanted to push him off but I did the opposite my body responded to him as my eyes closed at their own will I moved my ;lips to match his movement his tongue was bugging for entrance and I gave way he tasted like fire whiskey ,he pulled me by my hips towards him, my body crashed into his solid chest he had grown way teller then I thought I reached on my tip toes and ran my hands in his hair it felt like silk in my hands '

The kiss turned more demanding and hot I heard myself moan into his lips I wanted more I felt my blood boil I had never felt this way from a kiss before ,I pressed my body into his I couldn't believe that I was kissing DRACO MALFOY and I liked it .

The heat faded away as DRACO back away and I stared at him still confused at what just happen ''DONT EVER CHANGE ''with those words he walked away just like that .

HERMIONE WAKE UP WH, WHAT WHAT AM UP AM UP.

ARE you feeling okay? yeah GINNY am fine why what's with all the yelling .

While its 10 AM you had not shown up for class so I thought maybe you were sick or something. what1! Its 10 AM oh MERLINE am so late I slept late last night I must have over slept.

Ooh what were you doing last night did you get lucky huh ,said GINNY rising both eyebrows at me jokingly if she only knew how close she was to the truth .

No GINNY now please go I have to get ready and I need to change that damn password so that you just can't walk in here.

Fine am going am going oh guess what! So this huffpuff girl ran into MALFOY and from her words not mine MALFOY looks hell good and that she now knows the reason behind his nickname why they call him ''SEX GOD ''I mean how good looking has he gotten to get the girls talking about him like this .HERMIONE you are a MALFOY magnet have you seen him.

Me no! No! I have not seen him I have no idea why their call him that either Hahaha I said sweaty out ,anyway if I see or you see him don't forgot to let the other know I want to see what the fuss is all about .

Finally GINNY left and what did she mean that, the girl knew why his called a sex god did something happen between her and MALFOY. I quickly took a shower and tied my hair up checking that my barge was on the right side the advantages of being head girl meant I got my own dorm and a bathroom to myself which came in handing in times like these not that I always sneak out late .

I wasn't looking at where I was going while I checked my timetable to see what class I was supposed to go to, I bumped into someone I quickly picked up my books while apologies to the person I looked up and was meant with crystal grey eye staring down at me these same eyes as last night their seemed to have changed into a different shade of grey, his hand was starched out holding a paper towards me. I just stared at him I couldn't think as last night's events started playing in my head.

''WATCH WHERE YOU GOING'' he said and handed me the paper as he walked away with his two minions tailing behind him; once again I was left with the same question. What just happen?

My classes went by as a blur RON and HARRY kept on arguing about some game there had read about in the daily prophet, while we walked to our next class which was potions that we shared with slytherin my eyes scanned the room until I spotted a flash of platinum blond hair ,he was sited at the back of the class staring off at nothing since we were in the dungeons ,PANSY PARKINSON was going off in his ear it was clear to anyone who saw them that he was clearly not interested in her ,he looked up and our eyes met for a few seconds then he looked away , I walked to my usual sit in-between harry and Ron .SEVERUS SNAPE decided to group us up in a team of two randomly for the next potion somehow I need up with MALFOY harry and Ron were least impressed I was kind of happy to team up with MALFOY ,his top of the class in potions that's the only class were I came in second to him and also I could talk to him .

I stood up and gathered my books and made my way to the back of the class were DRACO was sited he didn't look up at me once I sat down I looked at him but his head was turned looking the other side , by the end of class DRACO had barely said anything to me other then correcting me on my measurements and pointing out key factors when we finished ahead of the class and earned 10 points for our houses .

DRACO dashed out of class when I was gathering my books; I felt upset what s his deal I got some courage and ran after him I managed to catch up with him just when he was walking out towards the lake.

Hey MALFOY I shouted out feeling annoyed as he ignored me I ran up to him and touched his shoulder and turned him around he looked at where my had was placed as if dirty was on it I quickly removed it feeling stupid that I rushed out without a plan ,what's your deal ? I said, what do you mean? His voice was lanced with annoyance and a bit of lazy in it. I felt a bit emberssed at my actions maybe he really doesn't remember I looked t his face It showed no signs of any emotions, you know what I mean I spit back with more force and my hands on my hips he just stared at me with a blank look on his face, am talking about last night MALFOY what was that all about?

His expression did not change I know he knows what am talking about ,I was heating up with embarssament he knew what I was talking about he just wanted to hear me say it out loud .I cringed my fist together and looked up at his cocky face.

HERMONE HERMIONE I turned around and saw harry and Ron running towards me. 'Here comes you boyfriends '' with that he walked away again.

HEY HERMIONE are you alright? What are you doing with malfoy I hate that ferret, was he bagging you.

No Ron he was not bagging me we were just talking.

Since when did you and malfoy just talk? Come on harry you know his the best at potions i was just asking him a question that's all.

Any way hear this so the rumour going around the school as to the reason why malfoy disappeared for so long and came back late to school is that his one of them .Ron said with a hint of disgust in his voice

What do you mean one of them i asked trying to get Ron to speak straight?

HIS gotten the mark which means? Ron said tiring to get me to finish his sentence for him I just turned to harry hoping he might be of some help.

What Ron is trying to say is that the rumour going around is that malfoy has gotten the mark of he who must not be named his a death eater now.

I was shocked I looked back at were malfoy was walking towards but I couldn't see him no it can't be right I mean his just a kid yeah he hates my kind and his mean and nasty but malfoy is a coward at least the malfoy I knew this malfoy was different but I cant imagine him killing someone .I don't think his capable of killing is he?

A/N :so what do u think about the first chapter I want it to be in the POV of Hermione and her friends and a few other students at Hogwarts we won't be hearing Draco's thoughts or POV for a very long time I like it that his mysteries and we don't know what his thinking they will be a few chapters in his POV but not that much any way don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2 stranger things

CHAPTER 2 : STRANGER THINGS

I paced around my dorm as I watched the clock tick by time for dinner was approaching ,but the conversation I had with harry and Ron kept on replaying its self in my head it can't be true I know he was raised to have those kinds of thoughts most pure bloods are just the thought of the word mud blood made my blood boil .MALFOY seems different in both aspects he looked like was carry a heavy load on his shoulder his eyes held a lot of emotions that his face never showed .and what did he mean last night when he told me not to change .

I glanced at the clock it was time for dinner I rushed out of my door and towards the great hall HARRY and Ron must be waiting I walked in towards the Gryffindor table Ron waved me over to our sit I sat down next to Ginny who decided to eat with us today looks like her and harry have been getting along quite while ,I was sitted in a way that gave me a great view of the slytherin table I easily spotted MALFOY his hair was a dead giveaway the signature malfoy hair was one of a kind in the wizardly world .

His back was to me, I just couldn't put the pieces together and why I even was obsessing over him, its malfoy for merline's sack .I went on rumbling in my head while Ginny kept on talking to me

Sorry Ginny what were you saying, she looked at me with a questioning look,I was saying that u missed Malloy's big entrance I mean half of the girls were drooling I swear on merlines beheads that some of those girls an't wearing underwear you should have seen the death glare pansy gave them, from what I hear malfoy is single and free to mingle he might be a death eater but his one hell of a sexy death eater if you ask me .

Hermione couldn't stop starting at the back of malfoy head, whats wrong with me it's as if something is pulling me to just keep looking at him.

Theodora Nott noticed a certain bushy haired Gryffindor girl staring at his mate he at first ignored it but the girl in question kept on staring he had to tell the receipt of the attraction , hey Draco don't turn around now but I think granger has joined in your fan club she keeps on staring at you mate .

Ginny went on and on about some gossip Hermione was half paying attention and the other half was staring at the back of DRACO's head ,a tall blond girl walked in and sat next to malfoy who moved to the side to give her space ,I wondered who she was she whispered something into Draco's ear and he nodded his head ,I felt a pinch inside me who is she I wondered what that feeling was I felt ridicules just staring at him when I looked past him I made eye contact with his friend I think his name is Theodore Nott he raised his left eye brow at me and said something to Draco who later turned his head and looked directly at me I felt the heat rise under his gaze it felt like an hour then Draco turned to his side and spoke to the girl next to him .

The great hall was hyped up for quidditch game later in the afternoon Gryffindor vs. syltherin the school was in high spirits as the two team supporters gathered at the field to support their houses and a few other houses just there to watch the teams, the players made their way into the field as the two team captains went to shake each other's hands, HARRY POTTER walked to the middle of the field and an olive skinned boy walked up to meet HARRY POTTER.

BAISE ZABINI was surprised you could say shocked even when DRACO decide to sit out the match against gryffindor but he knew better then to question DRACO on such cases so he walked up as second in captain and shook hands with the boy who lived .

Hermione watched as the Italian boy who was found with MALFOY walked up and shacked hands with HARRY instead of MALFOY which was odd since DRACO was team captain maybe he wasn't well but he looked fine earlier on today, her mind kept on trying to find the reason why malfoy was not playing, she stood up and walked back into the school to get to the bathrooms.

Little laughter's were heard in the hallway as Hermione made her way to the bathroom she couldn't help but investigate the source of the noise it came from a blond haired girl whose back was pressed against the wall as the boy s hands grabbed her hips his face was hidden from view ,Hermione recognised the blond hair it's the same hair as the girl who DRACO was talking to she giggled again and lightly pushed the guy off her ,his face came into view and there was no mistaking that platinum blond hair .

I know it was wrong just standing there watching them I cleared my throat as I saw where malfoy's left hand had disappeared to, I mean it in the middle of the hallway someone could walk in on them have they no shame, my feet were glued to the ground I couldn't take my eyes away i felt the same heat come over me as grey eyes were staring at me, my checks burned a chrisom red as I ran the opposite direction with embarrassment. Before I could turn and head back to the game, strong hands held my elbow and stopped me I turned around and faced Draco malfoy I immediately faced the ground and did not dare look into his eyes.

Draco lowed his head so that he was speaking directly into Hermione's ears.'' did you enjoy the show granger''

Hermione's eyes grow to the size of plates as Draco's hot breath made contact with her neck he kissed her neck and blow into her ear she couldn't think straight. NO! Said Hermione her voice sounded a bit crackly.

Tell you what ,why do you meet me at the observatory tonight same time as last time ,and he pulled back Hermione was stunned and unable to replay what just happen .Draco looked back at her with the all familiar MALFOY smirk on his lips ,oh and granger don't make me wait ,just like that he turned the corner and was out of Hermione's view .

Who the hell does he think he is ordering me like that I must have looked stupid just standing there what could I do I was caught off guard thats why ,Hermione tried to find a reasonable explanation to her actions but she came out blank and she had not decided if she will go and see him tonight something at the back of her head was telling her it's a bad idea and that she should just stay here and celebrate the victory Gryffindor won against slyherin and everyone was celebrating and someone had managed to smuggle in alcohol which still puzzled Hermione how their managed to snick it in she looked around the room and saw her two best friends busy with girls HARRY was with GINNY Merlin know what GINNY was gossiping about while Ron was in a corner with lavender brown snogginly each other's faces off .

Hermione decide to slip out of the party against her better judgement she walked to the observatory, she couldn't help herself she had to find out the reason behind MALFOYs strange behaviour.

I wondered if he would still be there i whispered his name afraid if someone else was in there MALFOY...Malfoy i felt a hand grip my right wrist I was about to scream when his hot breath whispered into my ear .

''NO NEED TO SHOUT AM RIGHT HERE 'I felt a bit annoyed as I pulled my hand away from him and stared at his hands .he was holing a half empty bottle of fire whiskey in his left had clearly drinking alone in the dark is your hobby I said out loud without meaning to .

If it bothers you so much why not join me? He held up the bottle of fire whiskey towards me.

Am not the kind of girl who falls for peer pressure nor do I take bats I should have just walked away and forgotten all about MALFOY and his strange behaviour.

I starched out my hand towards the bottle of fire whiskey the look on MALFOYS face was priceless maybe he didn't expect me to take him up on his offer, I felt the cool liquid burn down my throat living an after taste in my mouth I coughed for a few seconds handing the bottle back to MALFOY who just laughed at me.

They goes that feeling I feel when he laughs a sense of proud knowing am the reason behind it ,as he sat back on the floor patting at the space beside him .

Never in a million years would I ever think I would be sited drinking and having a normal conversation with MALFOY ,maybe it was the alcohol talking or just the fact that malfoy was being really nice I found myself pouring out everything to him okay not everything but I surly told him more allot about my parents and how I found out I was a witch ,the reason behind my ever studying I felt like I was not god enough I was lucky to be born with magic ,he just sat there and listened to me .

So who's your boyfriend pothead or weasel? What! Harry and Ron are just my best friends harry is cute and all but his like a brother to me and they is no way I would date Ronald I mean his Ron ,so you telling me you have never kissed or done anything with either of them .

Eeeeeey no never besides their not my type i couldn't hold back I felt like telling him everything ok not everything. So what is your type? Hermione granger .he said her name so smoothly it felt weird hearing her name come from him. mmm... I never thought about it before but am not a very picking person I guess he has to be smart, able to hold his own ,funny ,kind, compassionate and strong willed .Hermione finished her list and nodded to herself .

Careful there granger sounds like you describing me, with a cocky smirk on his face .I looked at him and laughed you not my type malfoy trust me, but yet you still attracted to me he said with confidence, am so not attracted to you Hermione said the lie showing through her eyes, ohm really then why do you keep staring at me and kiss me back last night?

I don't know , why did you kiss me ?Draco didn't speak for a while that Hermione thought he might have fallen asleep then he replied i wanted to feel something real ,what does that mean the alcohol playing with my brain that I couldn't think straight .

It means that you her real grangers so don't ever change. He said looking at her with grey eyes which seemed to have changed to a different shade as their looked sliver in the starring night.

My heart was beating fast as he kept looking at me , this is not the malfoy I knew this malfoy was random and was scaring her his hair fall into his face I wanted to run my hands through it again ,I raised my hand towards his face and ran my finger across his lips clearly the alcohol was making me brave I moved closer to him ,I looked at his face studying his facial features DRACO MALFOY was a beautiful man whose jaw line was a perfect v his face was flawless ,I leaned closer to him until I pressed my lips on his I felt a sage of electricity run down my spine .

I turned my body so that I was facing him I ran my hands through his platinum blond hair, he placed his strong hands around my waist and pulled me into his laps i rubbed my body on him and got a moan in response which gave me more courage to roam my hands on his body ,his chest was solid hard and firm our kiss got more steaming and hot our toughs were fighting for dominance his clearly winning ,his hands tugged at my shirt and pulled it over my head I felt the cool air brush my skin his hands worked fast my bra fell from my breast as my nipples got aroused from the cool air

My feet lifted of the round as Draco stood up with me still on his laps I wrapped my legs around his waist, he slowly placed me on the ground and stared at me ,I felt self conscience with my boobs hanging out and him string at me I was about to cover my boobs ''come here '' his voice was husky and lanced with lust . I brushed crimson red as I walked towards him ,he placed his left hand on my hip and the other went behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss this kiss was different from the other two kiss I had with him

The kiss was passionate and forceful and yet sweet at the same time, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth I want feel his skin on mine I tried to unbutton his shirt as quickly as I could but the danm buttons were not co-operating I grabbed his shirt on both sides and ripped it open the buttons fell to the ground, malfoy chuckled on my lips he released his hold on me as he took off his shirt

Now it was my turn to stare at him clearly he was not shy am sure a lot of girls have stared at his god like body and I wasn't going to compliment him and fuel his ego his body was toned and solid no sigh of fat anywhere his abs were defined and made a v shape leading down it was like his pelvis was not part of his hip but yet they fit perfectly, his pale skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. He smiled at me as he caught me staring at him with lust in my eyes .like what you see granger? I just looked at the man in front of me the alcohol was starting to lose control over me yet I still felt like I could blame it for my actions.

This is Draco malfoy he had tortured me since the first day i walked into Hogwarts I hated him for all I know he could be a death eater.

My eyes quickly draw to his left forearm it was smooth no mark on it I guess rumours are just rumours

That did not explain why am still standing here half naked with him maybe I should just let go and do something the Hermione granger everyone knew wouldn't do and in that moment I knew what I wanted I wanted DRACO MALFOY .

I grabbed the ham of my jeans and unzipped them clearly Draco was shocked by my actions so was I here I stood in front of Draco malfoy just in my underwear merline help me .

I walked slowly towards him trying to be as sexy as I could think of ,I stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his chest he smelled so good like morning rain on fresh grass, I heard him groan at the back of his throat as I kissed my way down to his pants I stood back up straight and stared into his eyes as my hands worked on his pants ,when I was about to pull his pants down he stopped me and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me down my neck to my collar bone then my nipples he played with my left and sucked on the right one he kissed and bite my left nipple ,I felt wet between my legs I moaned out loud ,I didn't even notice when he had transfigured his shirt into a blanket which was neatly laid on the floor he slowly laid me down ,the heat between my legs was becoming more and more demanding I tried to rub my thighs together ,malfoy must have noticed he dropped his left hand between my legs and played with my clit onto of my panties ,he kissed a trial of little butterfly kisses on the middle of my stomach to my core .

I started to panic I have heard that some guys like going down there and use their mouth but it's never happen to me and I felt a bit shy I tried to sit up and stop him but he just pushed me back on my back and told me to relax .

He pulled my panties off as the cool air brushed my core which felt like it was on fire I moaned a little as his finger lightly kept playing with my clit ,I was so wet when his finger went in and his tongue on my clit I arched my back and moaned in response .

His tongue felt like magic while his finger kept on going in and out of me he placed his finger and started fucking me with his tongue I dug my hands into his hair I pushed his face in between me I felt a wave flow through my body and I let out a load moan as my body shook I pressed his face between my legs and I didn't care if he could breath or not he just kept cleaning the liquid that cum out of me, when I final came down he came out between my legs and kissed me I tasted myself on his tongue .

''YOU BEAUTIFUL YOU KNOW THAT '' he whispered in my ear then stood up and pulled his pants down together with his boxers .

From what I have heard most guys can grow 10 or more inches if erect clearly Draco fall into that category he was big and I feared he would not fit guess that where the name ''SEX GOD'' comes from ,I could see a little pre cum at the tip of it he just smirked the famous malfoy smirk enjoying my reaction to him .

He knelt down between my legs and held himself on either side of me .

Are you sure you want to do this? he asked me in a serious tone .I looked up at him into his eyes were all his emotions were held they now looked like a soft grey and seemed to hold a emotion I couldn't quite place ,somewhere between hope and loss .YES!

With that word I felt him push at my entrance with no luck he looked down between us than placed himself at my entrance again and pushed in all the way I took his full length and cried out in pain I was not a virgin but I still didn't lose my virginity the nature way .

I held his hands tightly and my eyes were shut ,Draco did not move he just held himself above me ,the pain started to fade and I moved a bit to encourage Draco to move he pulled out slowly then thrusted back in all the way he kept the slow pace until he heard me moan then he picked up speed .

I felt ;like I was on the edge of something every time Draco threshed into me he felt like a perfect fit he pounded into me at an amazing speed ,he grabbed my hips and pulled my legs on his shoulders I was amazed at how easy I managed to do that he threshed into me and I swore I could feel him in my womb it went so deep I moaned his name out loud as he groan at the sound of his name I kept moaning his name losing sense of the world as he went deeper and deeper my body started to shack as my body tighten around Draco's length my toes curled around as I reached another orgasm Draco increased his speed and after three thrushes I felt warm liquid flow into me he groaned an threshed one last time before collapsing next to me.

He pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on my forehead ,I laid my head on his chest I listened to his heart beat as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/N : o that's chapter two though the lemon came earlier than I wanted but I had nothing to fill the space inbetween ,I know some might thing Hermione is to easy to sleep with draco just because his been nice to her I know but please forgive her ,


	3. Chapter 3 reality and blurs

CHAPTER 3: REALITY

The cold breeze woke Hermione up as she looked round beside her Draco malfoy was still sleeping he looked so cute and innocent Hermione thought to herself.

The events of last night came flooding back to her she paniced and quickly stood up ,she was confused as she quickly put on her clothes and stared back at Draco while she stood at the door .

I just can't live him naked like this I took my wand and cast a quick spell I read about and Draco's pants were on his body since he was sleeping on his shirt I left him topless dashed out into the hallway it was still early in the morning most students were asleep at this time but I still kept a look out.

I ran into my dorm and shut the portal door behind me, I walked straight to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror the girl staring back at me looked like a stranger she had my eyes and hair, her lips were pink and a bit swollen she had love bites all over her neck, I quirky took off my clothes and ran into the shower.

The water ran down on my skin as I sat down on the shower floor it felt good washing away the events of last night but the shame was still with me.

I got out of the shower and pulled on an over sized shirt over my head and went to bed ,not feeling like attending class for the first time ,the comfort of my bed covers and smell brought tears to my eyes ,tears ran down my checks one after the other soaking my pillow and my body shook as I cried .

I knew I was having a breakdown I have never felt this confused in my life nor did I not have answer to things ,I didn't understand why I did that with malfoy ,what does it mean that I like him ,no! That crazy I hate malfoy my body shook in agreement with me as more tears rolled down my checks and I fell asleep.

I heard a distant voice calling out my name in my dream surly I was not dreaming I felt hands softly shake me.

As I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the window, time had gone it looked like around 5pm the voice was still calling me trying to get me to focus on it. i stared at Ron's read hair ,not the platinum blond in my dreams.

Hey mione are you feeling alright we figured you might not so I volunteered to come and check on you.

The world was becoming clearer now as I kept on staring at Ron feeling a bit disappointed I rose up from my covers and rubbed my eyes I must look like hell right about now I thought to myself.

Yeah Ron am fine I was just feeling a little bit under the weather today that's all noting to worry about.

Ron seemed to have believed my story I mean its Ron ,so guess what Ron went on to say ,sorry Ron am not up for your guessing games right now.

Ohm you no fun Hermione any way so flitz was out taking his cat for a walk this morning I mean who takes a cat for a walk it's a cat...

So you wanted me to guess what flitz and his cat are up to .No! let me finish will you

Flitz went up to the observatory and he found malfoy their asleep half naked with an empty bottle of fire whiskey, from what I hear malfoy got in a fight with flitz and he had drawn out his wand and aimed it at flitz good thing dumbaldore showed up on time who knows what that death eater is up to, their took away Malfoy's wand and he gets a whole month of dentations with snipe am sure his happy its snipe for all we know he might also be a death eater.

I had zoned out while Ron kept on rumbling on ,I felt guilt clinch my heart I mean wasn't dumbaldore being a bit extreme many students drink and they never have their wands taken but why did he draw out his wand it doesn't make an sense .

The thought of having my wand taken away was just scary to me it's part of me even though I never really knew it, now I can't imagine my life without it.

Hey Hermione are you even listening to me, huh. am saying that malfoy is clearly up to something his been acting strange ever since he came back and what's with the looks his been giving us and those dark circles under his eyes it makes him look like a zombie clearly has been busy at night doing marline knows what .

If Ron of all people is able to catch all that that means it's not all in my head malfoy has changed the question is ,is it a good thing or bad .

Listen Ron am glad you came to see me and as you can see am alright and I would like to catch up on what I have missed today ,thanks for coming Ron I will walk you out .

I really have to change my password, now what can I change it to something no one will guess easily malfoy's name came into mind I mean no one would ever guess that malfoy is my password t I felt like a one of those teenage girls writing their crushes name on everything, though malfoy is a good password but i cant maybe Hogwarts yeah its simple and mostly people would think my password is something complicated so HOGWARTS it is.

I need to see malfoy ,maybe he will be at the observatory I don't know what am going to say to him or why I even want to see him ,actions of last night are still fresh in my mind and the ache between my legs is evidence that I did not dream all that .

I got out of bed and got some needed studying done until late in the night I already missed dinner but I didn't feel hungry ,I was hoping he might be there at the observatory I got up and walked out of my dorm towards the stairs as I got near I heard voices and saw two figures come down the stairs .I couldn't tell who their were but one stood out to me the way he walked and that hair only one person has hair like that at school malfoy but who was he talking to and what are they talking about I became more curious as I watched malfoy and the other person talk can the rumours be true that Draco is one of them ,no I can't I should not trust rumours and since when did i start thinking of him as DRACO, Malfoy should not be trusted I don't even know him even thought I had sex with him doesn't mean I know him I don't even know why I did it .I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise I had sighed out loud.

Malfoy looked my way and I dashed behind a corner had he seen me? I was afraid to look but I peaked and saw nothing he was gone together with the man in the shadows.

Saturday came by sooner than normal I had not seen malfoy at all he was never in class nor at the great hall it was like he wasn't at school at all .Harry, Ron and I were heading to the three broomsticks for lunch and butter beer when a couple of fourth years passed us by gossiping when Malfoy's name was brought up and caught my attention I couldn't just let it go, I wanted to see him but I was afraid of what Harry and Ron will think and what would I tell them if all the sudden I started stopping people and questioning them about malfoy that would rise questions that even I don't have answers to .

Am telling you something is going down in the slytherin dorms, most of slytherins are not attending classes and when last did you see them in the great hall huh I haven't seen malfoy or his goons for days now.

I didn't notice we had already entered the three broom sticks and we where sited at our favourite booth in the corner Harry and Ron went on with their conversation.

I don't know if my brain became a Malfoy radar when ever his name is mentioned I seemed to snap towards that conversation ,it seems that harry and Ron caught on to the girls conversation too as they gave me more information and got me to realise that I wasn't the only one who hasn't seen Malfoy since that night I saw him with the strange guy something must be going on I cant believe am even thinking this but Ron must be on to something if...

Hermione! What! I looked towards Harry as he just stared at me shocked that I yelled at him I was too caught up in my thoughts and having y name shouted at me was no way to get me out of my head, sorry Harry I didn't mean to yell at you what were you saying ?

I was just asking if you ,while since you are head girl if u had access to the slytherin dungeons we could go there and I don't know investigate or something they must be somewhere they can't get out of the school without the teachers knowing right?

I don't know harry I mean could find a way to get us in there, but then what? They are slytherins they won't talk to any of us.

We could use some ploy juice potion and disguise ourself as one of the slytherins and once in there we could get some useful information from whom ever we find the first and second years are still around we could grab some hairs from any one of them right .

Ron serious you want us chasing after first years for a sample of their hair ,wont that look a bit you know .

Am sorry Hermione but Ron's right most of the older kids are hard to track and we don't have to be so forward about it we can just pull a the hair out in the hall way and act like it's an accident . I don't think it's the best plan but it's the only one we have .

Yeah you forgetting one thing a poly juice potion takes about a month to brew and we don't have a month just to find out what ever is going on by that time whatever is going on might have stopped and slytherins might be back by then .

Yeah you right so what can we do? I don't like this whole slytherins disappearing acts I don't trust any of those slithering snakes.

Hey we could use my invisibility clock ,but since we all gotten allot bigger no offence Ron it can only fit two since Hermione is short and we almost the same height which means you will have to stay behind.

What the heck mate am not fat I got muscle thats what you get when you a good sports man ,but fine whatever I will stay in the tower but you have to tell me everything you find out .

So I will meet you two at the bottom of the stairs tonight .I stood up and grabbed my bag on my way to get some books that I needed.

Hey Hermione where you going, you didn't even touch your butter beer. I looked at the table where I was sited harry was right I had not touched my drink. I will be right back am just going to check out the book store they just opened around the corner I will be right back.

The weather outside seemed to have gotten colder as the clouds looked greyer than usual for some reason it reminded me of malfoy's eyes I wonder what shade of grey they would look like in this type of weather since they seem...huh what's wrong with me I can't stop thinking about malfoy it's hard to stop thinking about him that's all Ron and Harry keep no talking about I mean can a girl take a break here.

The book store came into view it was a charming little think it reminded me of the bookstore in beauty and the beast I was never a fan of all those princess movies but Bella was my favourite she seemed so much like me she loved reading and her brown eyes and beautiful silky brown hair like me, expect for the hair part we did have the same hair colour but mine wasn't as smooth or silky but I couldn't help but for in love with her she seemed more real then all those other princess .

The bell rang as I pushed open the door to the book shop, the smell of books brought a smile to my face and I swept my eyes around all the bookshelf's they was a large window on the left side of the store facing the side allay and for a moment i thought I saw a flash of blond hair pass by .clearly I was not thinking straight as my brain told me to turn back and walk back in to the book store but my body wouldn't listen I walked out of the store and into the allay .

What am I doing I mean this is crazy the allay way was a dead end nothing was there but in the wizard world they is no such thing as a dead end I started beating at every brick one of them must be a doorway I went on for another minute, guess this one is just a dead end, I signed out loud as I turned around to head back '' Careful there GRANGER you starting to show your crazy''.

The words caught me off guard less than the person whom there where coming from I tried to walk over to me when it rambled over my own feet and almost fell face front the concrete floor but the impact never came I opened my eyes and came face to face to the concrete floor I was elevating but how was that possible .oh my Marline malfoy just saved me.

I stood up right and stared and Malfoy who was leaning against the wall as if he owned the place ,with an amused smirk on his face staring at me as I tried to gather myself I had some many questions that were racing in my head at a thousand second per minute ,yet when I opened my mouth only one word came out .

MALFOY.

Granger. He replied back , staring right into my eyes how I wish I could read his mind or what was behind those eyes that were clear as water the grey was hidden behind the blue as the blue shone out in his eyes they looked so intense I couldn't look away we just stared at each other ,until he raised one blond eyebrow at me I got a confused look on my face what is he shit I was staring at him we weren't staring at each other I was the only one staring he was just looking at me .

Seriously Grangers I know am good looking but try not to drew in front me, it's not going to get you any points.

Ahh there is was the malfoy I knew and hate ,I got over my shock and raised my nose up in the air .don't flatter yourself ferret face I wouldn't give you a second glance even if you were the minster himself . ''what!'' okay that was pathetic.

Whatever ever malfoy I don't need any points from you .I have better things to do then standing here wasting my time with you.

Clearly you rather worst it on beating up walls in allay ways don't let me keep you from your busy activity wouldn't want the bricks missing out on your beating ,huh granger I will just get out of your way.

I rolled my eyes at his actions of stepping out of my way I walked away from him with my head held high but my heart was beating fast without no reason I walked back to the three broom sticks and spotted harry and Ron I and walked towards then and set down .

Hey what's up you look shaken up, where you running, what no I was just cold that's all. They must not have heating charms in the book store. Huh what ohm yeah no heating charms yeah can we go back at the castle. What you haven't even touched your butter beer.

Forget the butter beer I have homework to do so let's go .wait you always finishe your homework before Saturday, what going on Hermione.

It's nothing I just remembered that I need to talk to Astrio greengrass for the password to the slytherin dungeons and I have to catch her before she goes there so come on lets go.

Astrio was one of those girls who was naturally beautiful unlike her sister elder she had jet black shiny hair and bright green eyes both greengrass sisters where beautiful but there was something about Astrio that differentia her from the rest of the pretty waited for the black haired beauty to come out of the great hall she had been keeping her eyes on the girl since she came into the great hall for dinner.

Astrio made her way out of the great hall with three other girls with her they were pretty but you could tell who the guys were looking at.

Am telling you if you weren't so shy you could go out with him, you have the looks and the body plus your name what's stopping you from asking him out, if I were you i would have done it already .come on you girls Draco would never go out with me his with my sister and she's prettier than me and has experience I ,m no match beside.'' Ammo... Astrio can I talk to you ''

All three girls stopped their movements and turned around to see who had interrupted their conversation, only to be faced with the headgirl.

The two other girls glared at Hermione it was like a unwritten rule to hate Hermione if you fancied Draco what Draco liked you liked and what he hated you hated too or so they said it only applied to the girls while most girls Hermione knew that liked Draco , Astrio just stared at the head girl with a curious look it's not every day the brightest witch of our age asks to speak with you and it does not help that she's head girl .sure Hermione ,girls can you give us a minute .the other two girls looked at her as if she had grown another head who would blame them .

Its okay girls Hermione is head girl so if she asked to speak to me it has to be important, so could you stop with the glaring and give us a minute alright.

So what can I help you with ,the smile that Astrio put on was bright enough to put the sun to shame ,Hermione found herself unable to come up with the words she had practiced earlier .she cleared her throat and pushed the words she overheard to the back of her head.

Mmmh I heard some of the girls are having some problems and I as hoping you could tell me the password to the dungeons and before you say anything I know am supposed to report this to your head of house but I don't think the girls would want snipe knowing about this and am head girl I want to help it doesn't matter which house you come from I want to show them that am there for them.

I felt like I was running for minster of magic the way my words rolled out of my mouth I wouldn't hold it against any one if they didn't vote e for me.

I don't know I mean we are not suppose to tell anyone about the password but since you are head girl and I don't see any harm as long as you don't tell anyone am the one who gave you the password . I promise I won't tell anyone. Alright snipe just had it changed so I think you can use it for the whole week the new password is ''sanctimonia''it's Latin for...

PURITY.

Yes how did you know? Lucky guess .huh while I have to go good luck with the girls.

Yeah thanks again .see yeah

The two girls watched the exchanged between the head girl and the black haired beauty with curiosity. They didn't understand why Astrio would openly talk to the one person the guy she liked hated, they knew not to question her actions she was different from most slytherins sometimes they wondered why she was sorted into slytherin, and she acted nothing like one.

Alright you two lets go .so what did the head girl want, asked one of the girls, Astrio looked at her friend and just smiled.

A/N : whaoooo done with chapter 3 and on to 4 am glad that the chapters are getting longer and my plot is about to be reviled soon for those who don't know what's going on don't worry you will get the clear picture soon ,and hopefully the chapters will keep on getting longer. More Draco and Hermione interactions ahead it's really hard to keep Draco's thoughts off but i can't reveal what's in his head, not just yet anyway that's what makes it fun.

So what do you think of ASTRIO?


	4. Chapter 4 Make A Shadow

CHAPTER 4: MAKE A SHADOW

What did you tell her? I just told her some girls needed my help. That's all. Yes that's all what else did you want me to tell her that we are actually sneaking there to spy on malfoy.

Mmmm no .but I mm I want to come with you guys. You know you can't they is no space in the cloak speaking of the cloak where is harry we have to go before curfew don't want to be caught out late .am here, am ready, we can go now.

The walk to the dungeons was a long, Hermione yes harry .i could be wrong here but are you okay you have been acting weird lately.

What do you mean?

I mean i don't know but you are always in thought more than usual and you are jumpy whenever malfoy is mentioned.

I don't know what you talking about , am not jumpy and am always in thought so u must be over thinking things harry.

If you say so you know you can tell me anything right am your best friend I won't judge. Hermione looked at harry with a questionable look, does he know something that I don't.

Sure harry .come one put on the cloak we are almost there we don't want any one seeing us here.

The door to the dungeons was hard to find Hermione and harry stood there staring at nothing but a well .okay so where is the door, i don't know harry it's my first time here .you and Ron were here before you should know where it is.

It was a long time ago and we were just following malfoy behind we didn't get to see how he opened it.

Try just saying the password .alright '' SANCTIMONIA'' the bricks on the well started shifting in opposed directions revealing the Slytherin common room the place felt and looked foreign to Hermione and harry .

They walked in feather and looked around there surrounding the place was decorated in green and sliver the Slytherin colours, it was bigger than the Gryffindor tower, but had no windows ,it felt cold and oddly dark even though the lamps were lit guess that's why most Slytherins are so pale.

They were a few students near the fire with books in their hands and others playing some games still no malfoy .what's wrong with me we didn't come here looking for malfoy though am sure his here since i did see him earlier today ,but that's not the point..

Harry elbowed me and pointed his finger towards two girls on a sofa and motioned for as to walk in that direction .we got close enough to hear in on their conversation which just happen to be about boys and shoes and a few gossip of who's dating who and who's number one on the lusted by a guy list who would have known they is such a list.

So what do you think? I think blue is such a good colour on you it brightens your eyes more Draco won't keep his eyes off you .or hands voiced in the other girl and all three girls started giggling . I can't believe i let you two talk me into this, what if he says no or worse.

Then you won't have to wonder if he would have said yes or no know you will know ,besides no guy can say no with you looking like that .

The pale blue top hugged Astrio chest like skin emphzing on her tight stomach and slim waist ,the v neck line was low enough to show some skin but not too much to make her seem like she was trying .paired off with a black skirt she and daphnia had bought in muggle London it reached above her knees and showed her legs even though she had shorter legs then her sister the skirt seemed to have given her an extra inch .

Don't you think this is too much, i think he will notice that i tried too much i should just wear my uniform that way.

Astrio stop your rambling you look good and this is Draco we walking about if you want to get his attention you will have to have confidence in yourself you are one of the most sort after girls in school you can do this ,now take a breath and go down there Draco will be back soon .

The entry way to the dungeons opened up reviewing Nott, Zabini and Malfoy walking in as if they owned the place, a few first and second years seemed to run to their rooms. Harry and I exchanged glances as we observed the behaviour , Malfoy and his friends heading towards the fire place the students who were reading stood up and picked up there book and made themselves disappear .

Astrio was still looking at herself in the mirror she knew she was pretty but sometimes having a sister like daphnia left her feeling a little insecure .there was a knock on the door as a first year walked in looking nerves,mmm Astrio ,mercy told me to tell you that Draco is back and that his in the common room . Astrio looked at herself in the mirror for the last time and stared at the little girl thanks Sarah I will be right down ,the girl looked shocked that a girl like Astrio Greengrass knew her name .

Draco and his friends weren't saying anything, they just sat there staring into the fire which was weird harry elbowed me and nodded towards the stairs as Astrio Greengrass came walking down the stairs ,she truly was beautiful ,she looked at where her friends were sitting they seemed to encourage her on she took slow step towards where Draco was sited with his friends .

My hands where start to sweat I was about to turn around and walk away but freaking Zabini and his ever caution mind he spotted me and smiled.

Hey ASTRIO you looking mighty fine today ,got a special date ,huh his words were teasing and his expression showed that he knew more than he was letting on ,freaking Slytherin always so sneaky .

''Mmmm no Zabini I was hoping I could talk to Draco for a minute .he turned and looked at me.''

Ohm where I thought you came here to talk to me guess Draco is one lucky bloke huh too bad, because I would hav...

Enough Baise stop teasing her, Draco stood up and walked behind his chair and held my hand .his hands were a bit cold but I didn't mind he lead me to the corner of the room where no one could hear us .

I bet u 1000 gallons his going to say no, said Nott. What are you kidding he can't say no. I will raise you a 1500 gallons his going to say yes, I mean look at her mate you have to at least try once.

Hermione heard the guys talk as she and harry tried to get near malfoy to hear what he and Astrio where taking about.

Thanks back there, said Astrio .no need to Baise meant no harm he was just teasing now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about.

Astrio bait her bottom lip and stared at her shoes unable to bring herself to say the word she wanted to say. Hermione looked on surprised that a girl like Astrio was insecure to ask Draco out I mean she's like every guys dream from what I heard ,she's smart ,kind and extreme beautiful but yet here she was trying to ask out malfoy of all people and failing at that ,it just didn't make sense .

I wanted to find out if you are free next week Saturday and If u would like to go out with me to the three bloom sticks and maybe have some butter beer .I understand if you busy I was just ... Astrio he said her name with some much kindness in it shocked both Hermione and Astrio .she lifted her face from her shoes and stared at the boy she had a crush on since the first day she saw him. But you can't call him that anymore Draco hard grown more handsome if that was possible, his eyes its always been about his eyes.

Astrio Saturday is a long way and I don't know what is going to come up during this week so I can't promise you anything.

Astrio dropped her head back again and I felt sorry for her but then he spoke again.

How about tomorrow we don't have to go out school grounds but they are plenty of places at the school .I was shocked I stared at Draco's face it was expressionless but yet he showed a pinch of emotion for Astrio, I felt jealous of her .Astrio looked up at him with her bright green eyes and a smile on her face. So I guess I will see you tomorrow then .sure. Astrio walked away towards her friends and malfoy just stared after her, Hermione couldn't read the emotion on his face.

He turned around and faced me and harry ,while not really but he was looking at where we were , he stared at the spot for far too long more than either of us liked .I think he senses something harry said to me ,shhh they is no way .

Malfoy walked back to his friends harry and I released a breath we didn't know we where both holding and walked back to where malfoy and his friends where .

So was it a yes or a no, asked Nott with a knowing look Draco stared at his best mate who he has been friends with since marline knows when. The three of them have been through allot .sometimes the blokes knew too much .Draco just replied with a simple yes and Baise jumped up. Pay up mate.

As their kept on talking about useless stuff Hermione was almost ready to give up when the topic of quidditch came up again .Harry looked the same, maybe we were wrong said Hermione she really wanted to be wrong about Draco she didn't know why but she wanted to be .just as they were about to walk away .Nott asked a question that draw harry and Hermione back.

So is it true? Asked Nott, the question looked like it was directed at Draco cause both Nott and Zabini where string at him.

Malfoy just stared into the fire as if it held the answer he looked at his two friend thinking about what they asked him he knew what they wanted to find out he wished he could tell them the truth but its better if they don't know so being a Slytherin at heart he lied .NO it's not true .

Hermione felt the way Nott and Zabini looked relived, but Harry on the other had just looked unconvinced, Hermione knew she shouldn't trust anything malfoy said but she wanted to believe and she's not thinking straight.

So when are they giving you back your wand? Hermione's attention drafted back to the boys .I don't know what that old fool thinks his going to get to achieve from keeping my wand .

Yeah it's not like you need it anyway u perform just fine without it .said Nott, Zabini nodded in agreement, malfoy stared into the fire and seemed to have gone to a faraway place. Serious mate you have one hell of a title Draco Lucius Malfoy heir to the malfoy fortune, The True Slytherin Prince, that's a hell of a mouth full said Zabini.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a shocked look and decided they had heard enough and walked out of the dungeons.

Bloody hell! You telling me that... that... that... Ferret is a prince like an actual prince?

We don't know Ron but that's what Zabini called him, we don't know if he meant it as a joke like they way they refer to Hermione or... I mean we have suspected malfoy of being the heir to Slytherin and now its confirmed .the question we should be asking is .if his a death eater?

Wait I thought you said that, he told his friends his not.

'' I know Ron but don't believe him, I think his lying.''

But why didn't you say so while Hermione was here?

I told her but she thinks am just out to put blame on someone , she was acting weird the whole time we were there .something is up with her she's been acting strange and seems a bit jumpy. But she won't talk to me .

Maybe it's that time of the month, I heard allot of girls get moody during that time .am sure its nothing .

Maybe you right but just in case we should still keep an eye on malfoy, tomorrow his going out on a date with the black haired Greengrass girl, what's her name?

'' Astrio Greengrass?'' , ''yah that's her'' .Anyway we should get some sleep don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow .I hate Sundays they are the worst.

Harry and Ron sat on the Gryffindor table with their eyes tailing two Slytherin students as they moved from there sits and walked towards the doors leading out of the great hall . The boys stood up and followed the two students who were heading to the quidditch pitch.

To say that Astrio was nerves was an understatement she was freaking out after breakfast Draco walked over to her and asked her to take a walk with him cause he was busy later on and he didn't want to ditch her .now here they were walking near each other Draco had not said anything to her he just kept on walking he seemed not to notice the awkward silence that was hanging over them. She tried to make small talk but didn't know what topic to talk about.

ASTRIO: So have they given you back your wand?

Draco: no. not for another week.

ASTRO: ohm I see, anyway am sure you will manage just fine .though I don't think I will manage without my wand I have never been without it I don't know what I would do without it .

Draco: I have had my wand taken away before ,am just glad this time I know I will be having it back.

Draco looked ahead as he said those words with a faraway look on his face as if remembering the said action.

''Ohm I see .''

Anyway I think professor Dumbledore was a bit extreme for taking away your wand, I mean they are allot of students who are caught with alcohol. And it not like you where doi...

Listen Astrio!

Draco stopped her rambling and turned to face her .she looked up at him her heart was beating fast his eyes .it must be his eyes thought Astrio to herself those eyes looked like they can see right through your soul yet when you look in them you can't tell what emotions they hold .ooh how she wanted to know what was behind those eyes.

He brushed his hand across her pale check and looked into her green eyes there were so full of hope ,excitement and something he doesn't know what but he has seen enough of it in many girls eyes .

He just stood there staring into my eyes as if searching for something I don't know if he found it or not but he closed his eyes and realised a sigh .I don't know what took over me I reached up and ran my hands in his hair and placed my hands behind his neck and placed my lips on his .I must have caught him off guard because his body tensed up I was about to pull back when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body ,I felt a tickling feeling in my lower body and I gasped and felt his tongue ask for entrance which I gave ,I have never been kissed like this before I have heard Daphnia talk about Draco being a good kisser and his passion but this kiss held no passion and no lust it was a pain flied kiss if that even make sense but I still returned it with my own which held hope .

Draco pulled away and cupped my face between his hands and kissed me on my forehead. Am soo so so sorry Astrio but I have nothing to offer you.

''Is it because you are dating my sister?''

Am not dating your sister, I just don't have the time to start entertaining you right now .I can't give you what you want.

And what do I want Draco? Huh what do I want?

Draco realised her from his hold and backed away from her .I would only use you for sex Astrio and I know that's not what you want so just let it end here okay. Draco turned and walked back to the castle and left Astrio standing there .not sure what to do with herself.

Astrio was on the edge of tears .she took a shaky breath and collected herself and made her way to the castle.

Harry and Ron both looked at the girl as she walked away with shocked faces, they thought that they would be able to learn some useful informational but they just witnessed Malfoy at his finest hour breaking girls hearts .both boys felt sorry for the Greengrass girl she was really nice to everyone and most people liked her it was even surprising sometimes why she was sorted into Slytherin.

A/n this chapter took me a really long time to written it's not really that important but it holds a lot of clues .


	5. Chapter 5 REFERENCES

Chapter: 5 References

Hermione did not see the boys the whole day, so when dinner came by she couldn't wait to see them. She rushed to the great hall not paying much attention to where she was going and ran head first into a solid object which was weird because she didn't remember any objects this way.

She looked up at what she ran into and saw steely grey eyes looking at her with an annoyed look.

''You need to stop running into me and be more aware of your surroundings granger ''his words sounded hush as he just said them and walked away.

She wondered where he was going. Had he already had dinner? Because he was walking the opposite direction from the great hall. But decided she wasn't going to let her mind be overrun with thoughts of him. She opened the doors to the great hall and immediately spotted Ron and Harry, she made her way and sat down opposite them, it looked like they were in a heated discussion.

''what are you two talking about? 'She didn't like being left out, even though she knew that she didn't need to know everything they talked about.

'' While we spied on Malfoy on his little date and man that ferret is heartless '' answered Ron as Harry nodded his head in agreement

''okay so what did he do this time? 'Asked Hermione a little too curiously.

''While ….'' Ron started but Harry beat him to it as he started to recount the events.

'' while we followed Malfoy and the black haired Greengrass girl out to the quidditch pitch…and ''

''her name is Astoria Harry not the black haired Greengrass girl , Hermione clarified she felt like Astoria was a good girl and needed to be treated as such.''

''yes her 'Harry continued'' they were just walking not talking it was a bit awkward if you ask me but Malfoy seemed not to notice.''

''more like not care''

''Let me finish '' harry looked at Ron like his interrupting a very important briefing.

'' so like I was saying they were a bit awkward ,then she brought about the issue about is wand and after a few awkward replies he shot her down , then she kisses him and then he tells her ..''

Hermione felt a pull tighten in her chest at the mention that Malfoy and Astoria kissed.

'' That she's only good for sex. ''

Hermione looks at Harry as if he just told her that they was no more classes she felt empty like what was she going to do.

'' no, Harry he didn't say it like that. He said ''I would only use you for sex Astoria and I know that's not what you want so just let it end here okay.'' And those where his exact words, talk about ruthless.

Hermione just let the words sink in as she didn't know what to do she stood up and made her way out of the great hall

''hey where are you going?'' asked harry

'' I need to use the bathroom '' she replied in a flat voice while still making her way to out of the great hall , her feet carried her to the girls bathroom where moaning martyr was, she ran into a stall and tears started falling .

Why was she even crying it's not like he ever told her he liked her, he probably just used her. Astoria was lucky, he had spared her the feeling of being used. But isn't that what she did to him too. So why does it hurt so much. she doesn't even like him , but it hurts so much .she scolded herself for even crying over Malfoy , his probably having sex with another girl right now and here I'm wasting my tears . The guilt of sleeping with him was eating her up again and she felt like another panic attack was coming on if she didn't find a reason to hold on to, a reason for her actions.

Dinner passed and Hermione had not made it back Harry and Ron ran up to the heads dorm to see if she was there.

Hermione was hiding in her dorm room , how had she ended up here, brightest witch of her age or of the generation ,first sixth year to be named head girl and she had crumbled to peer pressure ,to a handsome face just like any other girl .sleep slowly took her and her dreams tried to console her mind .

Morning couldn't have come any earlier, surprising enough Hermione felt great something was different, but what? She made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.'

'' You are going to be okay, you will do your best at everything '' the words were directed to her refection. Events of the previous day played in her mind but she looked at them as if she were studying a case, something about what they boys said kept on nagging at her something about Malfoy. She looked at her reflection and smiled while shaking her head.'' how did I miss it?''

The great hall was buzzing with student having their breakfast and gossip as Hermione walked in and made her way to are usual sit.

'' Morning Hermione we came by your dorm but we couldn't get in, did you change your password?'' asked Ron before Hermione could take her sit.'

'' oh yes but never mind about that, I just realised something, Harry you said Malfoy still doesn't have his wand right. 'Harry looked at her with a confused look he knew she was on to something he just didn't know what.

''yes''

'' and he hasn't gotten it back, I don't know how I could have missed it but the other day I bumped into Malfoy and he performed magic without a wand. which is possible for skilled and older witches and wizards but really anyone can do it with enough practice and guidance , at some point we could all do it as children , cause our magic is powerful and uncontrolled at a young age that we….''

''Hermione what are you getting at'' harry asked while Ron just looked confused.

''don't you see? it was right in front of us, when we were in the Slytherin dorms Blaise said Malfoy didn't need a wand he could do just fine without it, then you also told me Astoria said the same thing, I think that Malfoy can perform wand less magic'' she looked at them with exited eyes and a pose for them to take in the news.

'' so… Malfoy … I don't get it why is that important''

''don't you get it Harry, do you know how impressive that is at his age , it takes a long time and a lot to perform wand lass magic I have only recited a little about it.

''I don't know how you can find anything Malfoy does impressive his a slimy snake nothing he does is impressive''

'' I don't think you understand Ron'' Hermione picked a piece of toast and placed it on her plate, she ate with her mind elsewhere, she needed to read up more on wand less magic and how it works. She wondered who helped Malfoy because she knew it was hard to study it by yourself without a little guidance .her head turned towards the door; she could only make out the back of Malfoy's head as he left the great hall. She decided to head to the library and borrow a book on wand less magic before first period.

Astoria looked at the far end of the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting with his friends; he had a faraway look on his face, like his mind was far away. She didn't know how to feel about what happened, he told her to let it go, but she didn't know what to do. she cried, she insulted him, she blamed herself for not being good enough then she finally just let it go, but she still couldn't stop herself from liking him, he finally stood up and made his way out of the great hall, and she found herself drawn to him she also stood up and made her way out of the great hall towards where he was heading.

Astoria knew that she shouldn't be following him but she was curious as to what he was up to. he made a few turns then up the stairs to the seventh floor , not a lot was on the seventh floor he turned a corner and she waited a few second before turning , but he wasn't there .'' where did he go ?'

I don't understand, he turned here but where is he. I looked around the dead end but nothing was there. Maybe they is a secret entrance somewhere here. But I can't see anything to indicate so. Wait I know, I will go and check in that book about Hogwarts.

Astoria made her way to the library, they weren't a lot of people since we were still at the beginning of the year most student didn't see the need to study .she made her way to the alit that housed books under F to I, H was between there.

''ouch''…

The voiced seemed like it came from one of the ales. She peeled the ale were the voice came from and was met with a site. There was the brightest witch of their age rubbing her head with books all around her.

''hey, are you okay?''

Hermione looked up at the voice, green eyes were looking at her in concern. ''huh, ohm yeah am fine just got attacked by some books, 'replied Hermione at a poor attempt to make a joke.

The green eyed girl looked at the book Hermione was holding with a bit of curiosity. 'You working on wand less magic?'' asked Astoria indicating at the book in Hermione's hand.

'' ohm am just, mm doing some light reading.'' she didn't know why she felt nerves around the black haired beauty ever since she saw her asking Malfoy out she felt nerves around the girl .maybe it's because she slept with the guy or she just felt a bit envious of the girl, but for whatever reason she just didn't feel comfortable being near her, something the girl said clicked into her head as she looked at the green eyes which were still staring at her.

''hey mmm Hermione, do you mind me asking you a few questions?''

''not at all' replied Hermione a little nerves.

The girls made their way to a desk at the back where they could have a bit of privacy, not a lot of people like that sits at the back.

''do you know if they is a secret entrance on the seventh floor?''

Hermione looked at the girl for a bit longer than was normal. 'Why do you ask? 'Replied Hermione.

Astoria didn't know if she should tell her or not, she might think am pathetic stocking the guy who refused to go out with me, or maybe she didn't know about the Draco thing only her friends knew about it and they would tell anyone.

''I...I… I was following Draco earlier and he just disappeared once he turned on the seventh floor, am not stocking him or anything I was just …cu…I just want…..I...I just want to know why he refused me.''The words fallout of her mouth even when she didn't mean to tell the older girl, her cheeks where pink with embarrassment. 'I know I should just move on but I ….never mind'' Astoria cut herself off before she said too much.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the whole situation. the fact that Malfoy had spared Astoria from heart ache or that she was now following him and here she was confining it in Hermione of all people.'' I didn't think they is anything on the seventh floor maybe he figured out that you were following him and just used a spell to conceal himself'' .replied Hermione she knew what was on the seventh floor but she needed to get information about Malfoy being able to perform wandless magic and her only source is Astoria at that moment.

'That is possible I mean he can perform wand less magic but I don't know how strong it is for him to pull of that kind of spell.'' Said Astoria upset mindly to Hermione.'' Ooh I… I wasn't supposed to say that, please don't mention it to anyone.'' Pleaded the dark brunette.

Hermione knew that she was not going to do what the girl asked but she still went along with it and now she is confirmed that what she saw and heard was all leading to Malfoy being able to perform wandless magic. ''don't worry I won't tell anyone'' but that still lived the question how was e able to perform wandless magic at his age and who was his teacher , maybe he taught himself that is also possible , thought Hermione's competitive side didn't want to believe that Malfoy knew something that she didn't , it did not sit well with her . While she was mussing with herself in her head the brunette went on talking.

You know what Hermione u pretty nice .I know I shouldn't judge based off on all the times I saw you ,you were fighting with Draco so that must not be a good first impression ,plus I kind of like him so I guess I just stayed away from. Look at me rumbling on. I should probably go. Thanks Hermione

Hermione never got a word in on her reply to the girl as she ran out of the library, probably to go look for Malfoy, at least she got her confirmation now she knows that, it was not her imagination or off thinking and that Draco could indeed perform wand less magic.

One thing that still kept on bugging her was the fact that she had sex with Malfoy, she did sleep on it acknowledged it but it still felt unreal at times but at other times she wanted to rip her heart or head out whichever caused her to make that decision and the ferret acted like nothing happen at first she was grateful but now she just felt pissed off that he ignored her. somewhere along her mind rant she decided that she was going to confront him about it, she knew it was a bad idea but for the love of merlin she could not forget about him and what they did it kept on plugging her mind she needed to find a logical reason and her mind somehow convinced her that Malfoy will have an answer for her.

A/N onwards ….please review…..


End file.
